


Peppermint Sticks

by ChickInRed, Ikara



Series: Unraveled Side Stories [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Lingerie, M/M, Presents, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickInRed/pseuds/ChickInRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikara/pseuds/Ikara
Summary: It's Christmas, and with a little persuasion from April, Donnie's got the gift of a lifetime all set up and ready to present to his lover~





	

Donatello sat in his computer chair, his eyes locked in disbelief on April, standing before him with two things; an absurd proposition, and a great big box grasped in her hands…

“You are out of your mind.” He finally managed to say.

“No, I’m serious Donnie!” Insisted April, plopping the box down atop his desk. “Trust me, it’s got nothing to do with gender. This is what he’s been fantasizing about, a lot…” She sighed and made a face like she had just sniffed sour milk, “A _whole_ lot. So much so that I think the image has been permanently burned into my brain.”

Donnie simply snorted and shook his head, returning to his project at hand.

“Look,” He heard her sigh, and the box was shoved a bit closer though he refused to look at it, “At least promise me that you’ll _think_ about it?” 

“Thinking about something does not guarantee that it’ll be put into consideration.” Murmured Donnie, crossing two fresh wires back into their original places. “Besides, Raph is a father now, just like the rest of us. He has far more important things to worry about other than having one of his daydreams brought to life.”

“Pleeease, promise to consider it then.” She groaned, “Please, Donnie? I’d like to go a full twenty-four hours without the image of the two, or sometimes four of you, having at it in lurid detail, popping into my head.” She shuddered at the memory.

April loved her adopted family, but there were some things she just did _not_ need to know. Having telepathic abilities wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

Donatello sighed in resignation and twisted the final wire, taking care to pick little bits of plastic shavings free from around its inside before clicking the device’s speaker back into place.

“Fine.” He murmured, “As soon as I’m done putting the babies’ air purifier and air quality monitor back together then I’ll make sure to, _consider_ it.”

“Thank you, Donnie, _thank you.”_

***************

The tiny turtle cooed in Raphael’s arms, the smallest hand known to man reaching out to grip his mask tails.

“Get it.” Raph encouraged, tossing his head just enough to make the long red fabric wriggle. 

His tiny son, still able to fit in the palm of his hand, had instincts stronger than Raph’s, for the moment the cloth gave a twitch, that impossibly small hand shot out like a flash and latched onto the red fabric.

“Ah!” Raph pretended to cry out as little Paolo dragged his prey back to him, blinking curiously at it. “Oh, no, the vicious killer has struck again!” 

He tugged at the strand again, but Paolo was not letting go, his small but mighty grip latched onto the cloth like a lifeline. 

“How will I ever escape this time!?” Gasped Raph, his mouth agape and eyes going wide, and Paolo, whether attracted by his voice or sudden facial change, snapped his big dark gaze up onto his papa, and chirped. 

“Oh no, he’s got me, what will Santa think!? I’m done for!” Squeaked Raph in play, and he leaned in with a hum, nuzzling into the top of his little one’s head. 

“Aw~” Cooed another voice, one that made Raph freeze to the spot. “Are you play-fighting with the baby again?”

Instantly straightening on the couch, Raph cleared his throat and kept his sights fixed on the Christmas tree across the lair, refusing to look at Mikey. “No.” He snapped quietly, “I wasn’t, for your information I was telling him a story, and, uh, acting it out.”

“Sure you were, you big softy.” Murmured Mikey, and even though Raph couldn’t see it, he knew his little brother was now grinning ear to ear. 

“Hey, found this in Donnie’s lab for you.” Murmured Mikey, and his hand appeared in front of Raph, a yellow sticky note attached to the end of one of his fingers.

It read; _Raphael, meet me in my room. - Donnie._  
Curiously, Raph reached up and plucked the note from Mikey’s hand. It was Donnie’s handwriting alright. He probably needed help wrapping some last minute gift he’d built for the babies, or maybe just to carry something out, who knew.

“So-ooo.” Murmured Mikey, his chin appearing on Raphael’s shoulder, “Since Donnie needs you, maybe _I_ can hold-”

“No.” Said Raph before he could finish, and with one hand wrapped around his infant son, he rose from the cushions. 

Paolo chirped and tugged on Raph’s mask tail, inching it in even closer so he could stick the tattered end into his mouth.

“Aw, come _on_!” Moaned Mikey, flopping dramatically down along the cushions, “Sensei and Leo won’t surrender Cat, and you’ve been holding him all morning. Come on dude, I’m supposed to be his dad too!”

“No.” Said Raph again, smirking as he cuddled the tiny turtle in closer against his plastron.

“But Raph, seriously you hafta’ share!” Pouted Mikey. The orange banded turtle scrambled to his feet and scampered after Raph, his pout prominent. “Donnie says that being handled by more than one of us at a time is good for them!”

“Yeah,” Raph agreed, “He also says that being handled too often is a good way to pass germs around. Have you washed your hands lately?”

“Yes!” Said Mikey indignantly, though out of the corner of his eye Raph swore he saw Mikey double check his palms. “At least I think I did? He’s got enough hand sanitizer floating around that I know I’ve used it at least once today.”

Stopping outside of Donnie’s bedroom, Raph gave his little brother a sideways glance and murmured, “And _that’s_ why _I’m_ going to hang onto him for now. Besides,” He clicked open the door, tiny Paolo now sucking away on Raph’s mask tail, “He likes me best.”

With a grin, Raph turned, ready to find his purple banded lover, only to freeze mid step, his eyes widening at the scene before him.

It was Donatello, propped up against some pillows, wearing a bright red baby-doll negligee with white fluff lining the edges. The transparent fabric of the lingerie shifted as Donnie spread those long inviting legs of his, revealing a ribbon thong that he’d tied into a beautiful bow right over the slit that housed his hidden member.

“Merry Christmas~” Cooed Donnie as he pulled a long, thick candy cane out from beneath the pillows.

Raph’s eyes followed it, his mouth suddenly dry, and watched as his tall lover flicked out his tongue and slid up the thick peppermint stick’s side, that pink taunting muscle twirling around candy’s tip, before he sucked it good and hard, releasing the sugary treat with a suggestive pop of his lips.

“Who wants to lick my candy cane~?”

“You know.” Said Raph, his voice nothing but a scratchy squeak, “I changed my mind, I think Paolo likes _you_ better.”

“Huh?” Muttered Mikey, only half listening, his own gaze locked on their brother and the peppermint stick.

Gently but swiftly, Raph tugged free his mask, plopping it in little Paolo’s outstretched hands, before he swept the little one into Mikey’s arms, and it was only then that the youngest seemed to realize what Raph had meant.

“Wha-?! No, I changed _my_ mind! _You_ can hold the baby!” He yelped, but Raph was already in the room, ready to swing the door shut and lock it.

“No way.” He said breathlessly, “Christmas just came early, and this present’s _mine!_ ”

He closed the door, careful not to slam it, and heard one last plea as he locked it. “You’re not supposed to open presents yet! Christmas isn’t until tomorrow!”

“Mine!” Bellowed Raph again, “Why don’t you go dress up and give Leo a present of his own, huh?” 

If Mikey had a reply, Raph certainly didn’t hear it, his attention swiveling instantly back to the scene at hand; Donnie, and that damn candy cane. It was like he pulled a Christmas fantasy right out of his head, all the way down to the frigging bow that was, _oooh_ , it was bulging.

Feeling tingles of warmth running to his own nether regions; Raph closed the distance to his beloved prize and slowly crawled atop the sheets. 

“Damn, Donnie.” He whispered, licking his lips as he reached out to run a hand up the side of a long green calf, “Look at you.”

He could barely form words, his mouth so dry he swore he’d be able to spit sand if he tried.

Donatello licked the side of the peppermint stick again, his free hand traveling down to the bow that had been tied just above his slit, his cock now bulging beneath it in anticipation. Raph found himself mesmerized as Donnie inched towards the ribbon, plucked up its end and pulled.

“Woops~” Donnie whispered as it came undone.

Raphael groaned and bent down, brushing the unraveled bow aside, and took a deep breath. He’d never say it out loud around Donatello, but shell did he love that sweet scent of his that always lured him in, wrapping him up in a sense of love and desire. He flicked his tongue out for a taste, pleased when he made Donnie moan at his touch.

A peppermint coolness tingled along his tongue, and he lapped at it again, his lover shuddering and beginning to twitch at each pass, soft gasps escaping him.

Raph churred in delight and sucked hard at the pepperminty goodness, causing Donnie to shudder again, his back arching off the sheets. Only this time, he couldn’t contain his excitement. 

His lover’s cock sprang free before his eyes and Raph pounced on it, locking his lips around the thick flesh and sucked again. 

A muffled churr trilled from Donnie’s throat as he struggled to control himself, a foolish move as far as Raph was concerned; he wanted to hear those beautiful sounds, feel his Donnie twitch and tremble.

He sucked and licked, his lover hard within seconds, and pulled away with a pop, gripping instead with his hand at the base of his cock to keep him good and hard. 

Raph took a moment to admire the taller turtle now clutching the sheets, his hips lifted and heels digging into the bedding. “You taste good~” He churred, swiping his tongue across his lips. “And damn, do you look hot.”

“Red, _ah~h_ , apparently looks good on me.” Moaned Donnie.

Raph churred again and leaned down, nipping at the side of Donnie’s ribbon strewn thigh.

Donnie bucked into his grip with a gasp, and this time a churr slipped out, a beautiful _‘come-to-me’_ sound that had Raph groaning and dropping down in seconds; a strong desire to grab and bite, to claim the maker of that sweet sound, flooding his desires. 

“That it does.” Raph agreed breathlessly. He crawled up his lover, running a hand under the soft red fabric as he went, and paused at Donnie’s panting lips. “You should wear it more often.”

With that, he dove and latched onto his brother’s neck, pulling a startled cry from his long legged lover. He sucked and nipped at the tempting green flesh, drawing more gasps and taunting churrs from his mate’s beloved lips. Even his skin tasted of peppermint, a delightful chilly treat as he marked his lover for all to see.

Donnie let out another churr and arched upwards, and suddenly Raph felt his hips being pulled against Donnie’s. Tingles of warmth shot throughout him as Donnie began to grind against him, pulling him closer with whispered gasps that had Raph shivering in his hands.

“I’m all ready for you.” Whispered Donnie in his ear, “I prepared just for this~” And Raph nearly melted in his arms. 

He gave Donnie one last bite before he shifted his hips, his tail quivering in anticipation for the part he loved most; claiming his lover in the most intimate way.

Donnie lifted his knees and spread his legs wider, welcoming Raph in as the bigger turtle lined himself up. Raph closed his eyes as he felt warm, pulsing flesh, and with the loudest groan, pushed, the slicked entrance giving away and encasing his cock with a fiery heat that nearly had him losing it right then and there.

“Mine~” Raph panted, and he shuddered, his tail twining with Donatello’s.

“Always.” Whispered Donnie, and Raph felt his love’s lips tingle up against his neck.

He shuddered again and groaned, his eyes closing in pure bliss as he pulled out slightly and then thrust back in, trying his best for a slow and steady rhythm rather than the hard and fast pace that he typically enjoyed.

Donnie gasped beneath him and hung on tighter. “Please~” He begged, and all self-control was lost.

Raphael leaned forward and grabbed his lover by the hips, lifting him up and closer, and impaled him with his cock. 

“A~hhh, _yes!_ ” Raph churred as Donnie moaned beneath him, those long gorgeous legs of his wrapping up around Raph’s shell and urging him to move more. He thrust again, and again, driving in and out of his Donnie with every ounce of passion that he could muster. 

Donnie grabbed hold of his own cock and began pumping it, a high-pitched pleased churr trilling from his throat.

With a shaky groan Raph dug his fingers into the soft flesh beneath him, a tight knot forming quickly in the pit of his stomach as he lost himself in his pleasure.

“Harder~” Donnie churred, and Raph grinned.

He picked up speed, pistoning in and out of his tall gasping lover, his eyes clamped shut and mouth parted in a groan. 

“D-Donnie!” He managed to choke out, when the whole world went blank. He arched his hips forward into Donatello, burying himself in as far as their bodies would allow, and poured every spurting ounce of built up release he had to offer into his mate.

Still grunting and churring, Donnie gave himself a few more pumps before he tensed, tightening around Raph’s already spent cock, and spurted thick ropes of cum into the air.

Raph trembled with delicious shivers as everything tightened and released around his length, milking out all he had to give. “Da~mn, Donnie.” Raph groaned, relinquishing his grip on the long legs, and flopped down upon the sheets beside his mate. He wrapped his arms around the still twitching turtle and tugged him up against him, snuggling him in close with a sigh. “That was, that was amazing~”

“Yeah.” Donnie panted, his eyes glassy as he focused on nothing but the remnants of his orgasm. “Ok. That was pretty great. I’ll give you that. This was, totally worth it.” 

“Shell, I love you.” Raph hummed, and he felt the fluff of feathers brush against him as Donnie rolled to get comfortable. “Please say we can do this…” He tugged a little at the translucent red sex outfit Donnie had chosen to wear, and finished, “…more often?”

“Well, since Mikey has already seen me in it, he’ll probably throw a fit if we don’t.” Murmured Donnie with a content sigh, “However…” His voice dropped into a growl so suddenly that Raphael froze, suddenly more than aware of Donnie’s teeth up close and near his throat. 

His younger brother grabbed hold of him and twisted in a flash, and before Raph realized what was happening, Donnie was straddling him, lips pursed as he glared down through the line of white feathery fluff that encircled his lean shoulders. 

“If any of you make a comment about my being _‘girly’_ or _‘feminine’_ , at _any_ point in time, I will personally spike your food with stimulant laxatives randomly throughout the year and take pleasure in watching the gastrointestinal pain that will follow…”

“Wha-? No!” Said Raph quickly, putting his hands up in mock surrender, “Not girly; _sexy_ , very sexy! Sexy and hot! No one’s saying anything about _‘fem-whatever’_ , I swear!”

Donatello eyed him for a moment through the fluff, and shell, if Raph could get it up again he’d have thrown that bossy turtle down atop the sheets and fucked him till he begged for sleep. 

“Thank you.” Said Donnie finally, rolling off to flop back down on the bed. “Because this took a lot of, of, courage, ok? And you know how I feel about…” 

_Blah blah blah, I have self-esteem issues, blah blah_ -Is all Raph heard.

He rolled with a huff and pulled Donatello in again, silencing him mid babble by pressing his lips straight to his. “Merry Christmas, bro.” He murmured, “I loved my present, and really hope I get to see you wear it more often. You _and_ Mikey, possibly Leo, and shell I’ll wear something too, if you really want. But only for you, though!” He added hastily, “I don’t wanna give Leo or Mikey an excuse to go on about it like it’s some big deal or something.” 

Donnie chuckled and wrapped his arms around Raph as well, kissing him on the forehead with a gentle hum. “Merry Christmas to you too. Oh, and one more thing.”

“Yeah?” Sighed Raph, happily nuzzling into his lover.

“Stop fantasizing about us having sex in front of April…”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late but Merry Christmas, I hope you liked it!! ;)


End file.
